In recent years, a technology is contemplated which uses a wireless communication function standardized on a mobile communication apparatus such as smartphone for operating the mobile communication apparatus and an external apparatus other than the mobile communication apparatus (e.g., a vehicle-mounted apparatus) in coordination with each other. A technology disclosed, for instance, in Patent Literature 1 establishes hands-free communication by coordinating a mobile communication apparatus with a vehicle-mounted apparatus through the use of a Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication function incorporated in the mobile communication apparatus. Further, applications for a mobile communication apparatus that causes the mobile communication apparatus to operate in coordination with an external apparatus are vigorously developed in recent years.